The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, voice recognition devices, and more particularly to the passive muffling of undesirable extraneous sounds produced when a person talks into an electronic communication device such as cellular, mobile, wireless or wired phone and other devices with microphones.
The Reporting Device that was patented over 20 years ago in U.S. Pat. No. Gore, 4,129,754 provided a viable solution in reducing undesirable sounds when using a microphone in ruckus adverse environments such as courtrooms. The problem with this prior art is that the device uses a cable to connect the audio signals to an audio processor which can be very inconvenient.
There are currently numerous devices with a transceiver that facilitates wireless communication from a person speaking into a microphone, particularly the now ubiquitous cellphones or mobile phones. These devices however are causing a public nuisance especially inside buses and trains, not to mention the loss on the uses privacy.
Bluetooth wireless technology is a short-range communications technology intended to replace the cables connecting portable and/or fixed devices while maintaining high levels of security. WiMAX, LTE and similar broadband technology provide long range telecommunications for portable devices. WiFi and Wireless USB technology facilitate the telecommunications of voice and data signals to computer systems. UHF, VHF, microwave and other radio transceiver technologies convert and reproduce audio and digital signals into radio waves to facilitate telecommunications.
Thus, embedding a Bluetooth, WIFI, WiMAX, Wireless USB or other wireless RF transceiver inside a foldable device with a removable sound absorbing interior housing and a microphone positioned outside or inside of said interior housing would provide someone speaking into a microphone a convenient, quieter, more hygienic and effective telecommunications capability.